Patternable polymer brush layers may be used as underlayers for the self-assembly of Nock copolymers (BCPs). Self-assembly of block copolymer materials (BCPs) in bulk and the translation of ordered block copolymer domains into thin-films has emerged as a powerful approach to create functional nanostructures and templates for various applications. Block copolymer lithography refers to the use of ordered block copolymer domains in thin-film form as templates for patterning, e.g., through selective etching or deposition. The resulting nanostructures, such as dense periodic arrays, may be used in applications such as bit patterned media, FLASH memory, nanowire transistors, quantum dot arrays, separation membranes, photonic crystals and photovoltaic cells. Self-assembly of BCPs in thin-films form may involve depositing a BCP solution on a patterned buffer or imaging layer on a substrate, then inducing the BCP to separate into domains.